<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Kisses On Both Cheeks by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379248">Angel Kisses On Both Cheeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred is obsessed with it, Arthur has freckles, I love to call freckles angel kisses because it's cute !, M/M, Matthew is done with all that, Yaoi, so he kisses Arthur his cheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a obsession of Arthur's cheeks .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Kisses On Both Cheeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright my third fic ! I hope you enjoy it, and my apologies if the characters are out of character or my grammar . I once read somewhere that freckles called Angel Kisses and I found it so cute ! And now this short fic is born !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur wonders how much he has to suffer with his boyfriends obsession, Alfred denies it was but this was clear as Francis's clothes ! </p><p>' Alfred ...' Arthur groaned as his boyfriend held his head close to his face, while his mouth was busy giving kissed on his cheeks .</p><p>The brit was bit embarrassed he does love his boyfriend, and his kisses and how much he spoils him . Like Alfred spoils him like a prince of an other world, and Arthur not overreacting just ask his brother Matthew .</p><p>But now he is embarrassed because they are in a pub, with their friends and everyone's eyes are on them .</p><p>' How cute ! ' Lizzy said as her phone was out and flashing every second with a big smile on her face .</p><p>' Hon hon hon Alfred don't forget about little old me ! ' Francis flirted as Arthur give him the finger .</p><p>' Get a room ! ' Gilbert shouted loudly making more people look at them, Arthur cursed under his breath hoping Gilbert will feel his curses .</p><p>' Al .. Alfred I think that's enough Arthur doesn't look happy ..' Matthew tried and it worked as Alfred stopped kissing Arthur's cheeks .</p><p>' But they are so cute ! ' Alfred whines as Arthur escaped his hold .</p><p>' Cute ?! They are not cute ! ' Arthur shouted .</p><p>' You are right Alfred he looks like a doll ! ' Arthur shot a death glare at the girl who just smiled like she did nothing wrong .</p><p>
  <em>Fucking cu ..</em>
</p><p>' I know right look at all those cute little freckles ! ' Alfred grabbed Arthur's cheeks pinching them a little .' S-stop it ! ' But Alfred was stronger .</p><p>' But I am also so jealous ..' Alfred admits Matthew sighs .' Not again .'</p><p>Everyone even Arthur looks confused .</p><p>Matthew noticed and explains .' They are also called Angels kisses, and Alfred is jealous of that .' </p><p>' Oh .' Everyone went .' Oh to hell you mean ! ' Matthew almost shouted making everyone look surprised .' He is whining about this for 3 weeks ! I am surprised he comes with this idea now ! ' </p><p>' Well time to get back to work ! ' Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur by the cheeks as he starting to kiss them again .</p><p>' Bloody hell ! ' As the brits face went red .</p><p>But everyone knows that Arthur really doesn't mind .</p><p>( Until the pub owner had to kick them out because other customers were giving complains, and it was Arthur's favorite pub then he was super pissed ) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>